A motor vehicle has a trunk lid, a lower rear end panel, and an air guiding means extending across the width of the vehicle and displaceable by a drive device from a retracted rest position to a deployed active position and vice versa. The air guide means adjoins a rear transverse edge of the trunk lid disposed transversely of the vehicle. The lower rear end panel has an extension running underneath the air guiding means in the direction of the transverse edge.
A motor vehicle is disclosed in DE 44 27 196 A1 which has a trunk lid, a lower rear panel and air guiding means which can be displaced by a power system from a retracted rest position into a deployed, raised, active position and vice versa. The air guiding means extends across the width of the vehicle and is adjoined directly to a rear transverse edge of the trunk lid running in the transverse direction of the vehicle. Underneath the air guiding means extends a continuation which runs from the lower rear panel toward the trunk lid. This continuation ends underneath the air guiding means at a distance from the transverse edge of the trunk lid. The air guiding means itself is constructed in the known motor vehicle as a so-called trailing edge which has a wing-like profile and is formed on the front side with a continuous wall extending across the width of the vehicle. Thus, an air flow guided over the trunk lid is guided over the trailing edge and the top side of the wing.
DE 197 41 321 A1 has furthermore disclosed an air guiding means mounted on a trunk lid of a motor vehicle, which is configured as a so-called “slotted wing” and has a movable rear wing as well as a stationary rear-deck spoiler.
The present invention is concerned with the optimization of the air guiding means of a motor vehicle.
The advantages mainly achieved with the invention are to be seen in the fact that, with the arrangement of a slotted wing, the aerodynamic qualities of the motor vehicle are basically optimized in the rear-deck area in comparison with an air guiding means configured as a trailing edge. By arranging the slotted wing in the area of the lower rear-end panel, the air guiding means, when in its retracted position, does overlap the outer skin in the area of the trunk lid and the lower rear panel, but not as plainly as it does in the prior art in the case of the known slotted wing on the trunk lid. Advantages result, for example, when automatic car washing equipment is used. It is furthermore advantageous that by arranging the air guiding means on the lower rear-end panel the weight of the trunk lid is reduced, making the trunk lid easier to open. Especially in motor vehicles which are equipped with a storage space under the trunk lid this is advantageous, since the user of the vehicle can more easily open the trunk lid due to its lighter weight.
A desirable flow of air on the rear-deck spoiler is achieved, since the oncoming air is guided across the bottom of the trough to the rear-deck spoiler.
A reduction of the rear wing to a very low position is made possible, so that an especially good aerodynamic shape is achieved in the transitional area between the transverse edge of the trunk lid and the rear-deck spoiler.
In an especially preferred embodiment, the bottom of the trough is provided with a supporting structure. Since especially in the active position of the rear spoiler and at higher vehicle speeds, definite forces are acting on the bottom due to the air stream, the supporting structure offers support for these forces provoked by the air flow, so that the bottom of the trough when running at high speed does not vibrate or shake out of control in the air current.
For a simple fastening of the supporting structure, which provides definite advantages as regards assembly, a connection with the features stated in claims 8 and 9 is especially preferred. In further development of the invention, with the features names in claim 10, a secure fastening of the supporting element is achieved.
In order further to optimize the action of the supporting structure, in an embodiment, a support of the supporting structure on the body side is proposed.
In an especially preferred embodiment, with the features stated, the actual function of the lower rear-end panel is expanded if the trough and the rear spoiler are made integral with the lower rear-end panel, and the stiffness of the trough is improved by a further development having the features named in claim 16.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.